Talk:Lore/@comment-77.250.225.157-20160917231853
Here this is all the books i know The Arcane Chronicles I Long ago, when the world's islands were still joined as one there was a young boy who was unable to learn magic. As a result, he felt distant from the rest of the young villagers. One day, as he was walking through a strange forest, he found a large, glowing cube. It shined bright purple, but when he tried to touch it, his hands went right through. Suddenly, it exploded in a violent flash of light. Afterwards, the boy felt strange... As if he had enough power to rule the world. It wasn't until much later that he discovered the true power of that cube. One day, bandits invaded his town. Each one seemed to have a different type of magic, there were lightning bolts and fireballs flying everywhere. The boy was sleeping at the time, but was woken by the sound of the roof of his house collapsing. ------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles II He managed to crawled out from the wreck, but his left arm was broken. One of the bandits was standing facing his house, The Light Magicc Circle glowing in the aftermath of the spell just recently cast. The boy felt strange, as if he had the power yo defeat this man. As if by instinct, he held up his right arm and pointed it towards the bandit. Slowly, the bandit's magic energy drained from his body, so fast so that he lay motionless on the ground. Having stolen the bandit's magic energy, the boy was now able to summon and manipulate light. Ay last he had discovered what the cube had given him. He had gained the power of the Absorption Curse, allowing him to consume Magiv and Curses from his enemies. -------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles III Three years later, the power-hungry boy is travelling the land, stealing new magic from innocwnr wizards all over the massive continent. He can now use all seven types of magic discovered at the times, those being Fire, Lightning, Light, Wind, Earth, Water, and Shadow. At this time, the world had no organized government or any people that would oppose bandits or rogue wizards, so it was quite easy. He is now rumored throughout the land as 'The Magic Thief', and people are terrified of him. One day, a man challanges him to a fight. The man's arm suddenlt turns into fire, as he laughs. The boy is confused, having thought magic could only be produced from Magic Circles, as everyone was taught when they were kids. He tried to obsorb the man's magic energy, but felt something strange. The man's magic energy felt empty. ---------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles IV The man continues laughing, and explains that he does not use magic, and has never been able to. The boy comes to a conclusion. This man had the power of the Fire Curse, one of the world's legendary curses said to grant people godly powers. Time passes and after a long fight, the man finally gives in. He passed out on the ground, his fire curse finally being obsorbed. Instead of trying to obsorb magic energy, he had instead drained the man's physical energy, and it had worked. The boy, now a man is living inside of a massive tower he had built with his abilities. He studies magic in soltitude, and slowly, The Magic Thief rumor fades into oblivion years pass, and now dark wizard knows all of the secrets to magic. He has learned how to revive the dead, undo Curses, combine the powers of Curses, and even turn a magic into a more powerful form of itself, or, 'mutate'. ---------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles V. During his soltitude, the world advances. There are now around thirty diffrent types of magic, most classified as 'mutation'. The wizard knows about mutations, however since he is not a magic user, he cannot learn them himself, he must steal them from others. Not wanting his research to be interrupted, he held off on stealing them. Finally, the dark wizard ends his tower, he walked for three hours back to the nearest village. There he absorbs the magic energy of a Flash Magic user, and shortly after, a Sun Magic user. He feels his lust for power surface once again, and he continues teavelling the land. He comes across a large city, and at the entrance, a man that knows Phoenix Magic. --------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles VI The dark wizard tries to absorb his magic energy but doesn't work. The phoenix-user's attacks are so overwhelming, the dark wizard can barely counter him. They did battle for hours, eventually destroying the front gate of the city. Both wizards are exhausted. The Phoenix-user makes a retrear deep into the city. The dark wizard, frightened by this man's powers, turns the other way. A few months pass and now the dark wizard has a massive army of undead villagers and wizards. Using his powers, he gave them some of his magic, allowing them to fight gor him. During this time he had also gained the powers of the lightning and explosion Curses. He orders his man to hunt down the man with Phoenix Magic. They eventually find him, but the Phoenix-user destroyed almost all of the dark wizard's army with ease. Furious, the dark wizard fights him himself. --------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles VII And so the battle begon. Both at their full power, they destroy multiple villages and forests. The dark wizard was losing badly, having lost his right leg to the blie and yellow flames. He know there was no way he was escaping alive. The man was too powerful. The dark wizard used the rest of his strength, combining the powers of all curses and magics he had obsorbed, and fires it at the man. Legends say that that attack had missed, hitting the ground behind the mand, cousing a massive earthquake as the land started to split from from the explosion. No one could see anything, and both the dark wizard and the Phoenix-user were left uncoscious. They awake several thousand miles away from each other, on small islands they say that attack had wiped out 80% of the human race. Eight hundred years pass, and now the world's islands have developed villages, cities, and more. --------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles X. The Phoenix-user, now known as 'Theos the War Phoenix', now sails around the seas as a peace-keeper, on a massive ship with a lotof followers. The AG had asked Theos if he wanted to join them, but he declined, claiming he doesn't agree with their morals. Theos had clashed with the AG multiple occasions, but only when they are causing harm to innocent villages and such. He doesn't direcly oppose them. Theos' main goal is to find the dark wizard once more and annihilate him for good. As for the dark wizard, he has been rebuilding his army by using the people's corpses that were killed by his attack. His army of undead is massive, and rumored to be staying at a large, dark forest island. The dark wizard was not bound to this place however. He had been travelling to the different island, absorbing more curses and mutations and still is this day. ---------------------------- the Arcane Chronicles XI He has become consumed by power, and has left his physical body behind travelling the world as an immortal dark spirit. Using his powers, he can resurrect sunken ships, put his undead men on them, and use them to oppose the AG. These ships are unshinkable, making them extremely dangerous. The dark wizard hates the AG with a passion, the reason being, he wanted to be the one to rule world, and they beat him to it. In the present day, one of the AG Admirals day,Argestes, is in a heated naval battle against one of the commanders of the One Shot Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate group on the sea. Argestes is a master of wind and Gravity Magic, and one of the original founders of AG. He releases a massive tornado using his full power, easily ripping trough the pirate's galleon and continuing for miles over the horizon. --------------------------- The Arcane Chronicles XII This attack sparked the beginning of what would once again, change history. There was chaos all over the sea, flinging a pirate Captain Verdies' frigate up onto a sky island, and even hitting Theos' ship causing it to crash into newground island... -------------------------- Sea Curses and Magic. Sea Curses are large glowing cubes that give you a random power when you touched. Curse-users are usually unaffected by swords, bullets, fists, and even cannonballs, as they can phase their body into whatever element they possess. They can also attack with greater speed compared to magic users, because they do not need to summon a magic circle. When a Curse-user dies, their curse will be obtainable again. However, since most Curse-users are immortal, this rarely happens. Magic, which is a lot more common than a Sea Curse, is the ability to create magic circles with your mind in order to summon an element or power to do your bidding. Magic requires a lot more skill and willpower to be performed compared to Sea Curses, and drains a lot more energy. ---------------------------- The Basics of Immortality. In this world, there are several famous wizards and Curse-users known for being alive for more than one hundred years. Obtaining a Sea Curse allows one to live forever and never die of natural causes. In addition, Curse-users can only be defeated by another Curse-user or a powerful wizard. Wizards also have extended life expectancies, but they are not infinite like a Curse-user's. Depending on their skill and magic power, they can live up to one thousand years old, until eventually dying of natural causes. ----------------------------- The Journey of Trigno In trigno's early years, about three hundred years ago, he was a crew member on the One Shot Pirates'ship. This was back before the One Shot Pirates were rich and powerful, and they only had one ship. They were travelling the world searching for Sea Curses, as the captain was a collecter. Trigno tried to take one for himself, but he had seemingly failed, and was thrown overboard to rot on an abondoned island. Little to their knowledge, he had already been given the powers of the Magma Curse. Trigno used his new magma powers to form an obsidian path on the water, and lived the following few years in soltitude. Today, Trigno has his own ship, the Rumbling Caldera, and his own crew of powerful followers. ---------------------------- The Tale of the Borealis About two hundred years ago, a massive merchant ship was built. It sailed peacefully for about ten years, and everyone respected the ship as a beautiful work of engineering however, one fateful day, it was attacked by One Shot Pirates, the most powerful group of pirates to this day. The borealis was no match for the massive fleet of thirty frigates and galleons, and it was capsized and looted now. the One Shot Pirates' commanders live in luxury from the wealth they accumulated on that day. The Borealis now server as a large merchant harbor, where pirates can peacefully buy, drink, and sell as they please.